Watching Over the Group
by Why Don't You Take a Seat
Summary: Allison has been dead for just over 7 years and is still watching over Scott and she can only feel thankful towards Kira for keeping him happy for the time she had been gone, but how does Allison feel when Scott asks his longtime girlfriend to marry him?


Allison had been watching over the group since the day she died, but she always seemed to gravitate to Scott. It didn't surprise her, but it was sort of painful because when she died she was starting to see she had made a mistake. Allison was thankful to everything everyone had done for Scott, but she wasn't thankful to anyone more than she was to Kira. Kira had made Scott happy, she had made him happy ever since she died and sometimes it seemed that she had been the only thing keeping Scott happy. Even 7 years later she was still making Scott happy.

Scott was still the alpha of Beacon Hills leading his pack, sometimes it was nice for Allison to see just how much everything had changed. Stiles and Malia had stuck together through thick and thin, they had been travelling together for a few months when they were 20, but ultimately returned to Beacon Hills because that's where the pack was. Lydia was living in an apartment with one of Scott's betas, Liam. They weren't 'together', but they were living together. Derek and Braeden were married which was something she thought she would ever see in a million years and he had a smile on his face these days which was a real throw off, Braeden had made Derek really happy and she was glad he found someone who wasn't a homicidal sociopath. Scott and Kira had only changed so much, they were the cutest couple in public and were still absolutely infatuated with each other and Allison could see it in their eyes. When they kissed, when they hugged or even when they touched they would get lost within the other and it was without a doubt one of the sweetest things Allison had seen, Kira truly made him happy.

One night Allison was just watching Scott and Kira walking through the forest the path he would always take her up to the look out over Beacon Hills. They were sitting in a wooden seat the group had placed there to honour her when she saw Scott fumbling with something in his pocket, but she couldn't see what it was. It was a full moon and the light beautifully shining across Beacon Hills. She saw Scott turned to Kira and began to speak to her as Allison sat back and listened.

"Kira, I love you." She pulled her head off her shoulder and placed a lingering kiss on his lips before responding.

"I love you more." They were the sweetest couple and people often made the joke that they were going to be sick from the sweetness. Kira had pulled away and was just staring across Beacon Hills and at the moon. She could tell that Kira thought it was beautiful.

"I was just wondering if you could answer a question for me." That was when Allison figured it out, everything clicked in her head. It was why they were up at the lookout, it was why Scott was fumbling with something in his pocket. Scott moved down in front of Kira with one knee on the ground, it was exactly how Allison imagined he would propose to her and if she was alive she would have felt a huge amount of jealousy, but she could only be happy for the pair. She saw Kira's eye light up as soon as she noticed what Scott was doing and he aura sparked out of control. "Kira Yukimura, will you marry me?" Kira had a huge smile all over her face as she couldn't help scream her answer out.

"Yes, yes, of course I'll marry you." Scott's smile lit up as he placed the beautiful ring on her finger, Allison was surprised he could afford such a beautiful ring, but never the less it looked beautiful on her hand. She kissed Scott and he picked her up and swung her around in his arms under the beautiful moonlight. They were both ecstatic and so was Allison.

The next day Scott had called a pack meeting at Derek's loft because it was just the largest place and it was the easiest place to fit everyone in. Melissa, Noshiko, Ken and Stiles' dad had all been invited which they found weird because they never get invited unless there's a big announcement. Everyone was gathered in the room when they saw a hand appear around the corner door as Scott hoisted the door open. Both Scott and Kira walked into the room and that was when they all noticed the ring on Kira's finger.

"Oh my God!" Lydia, Malia, Melissa and even Noshiko rushed over to Kira as they saw the ring and examined the ring. Pretty much one by one they congratulated the ecstatic couple once everyone had sat down Kira began to speak, she had become like the alpha female of the group once she got past her timidness.

"I did ask Scott to call the meeting so we could tell you that we are officially engaged!" Everyone looked extremely happy for the couple. Stiles moved over and gave Scott a hug and a pat on the back.

"Congrats dude, hope she makes you happy." Scott smiled as he pulled Kira a little closer to him.

"She's been making me happy for years." Scott said as he leant down and kissed Kira, but no one could be as happy for the couple as Allison was for them. She hadn't been there for just over 7 years and throughout that entire time Kira had kept Scott the man he was before she died and she could never be more thankful for Kira.


End file.
